grown ups 2 love in new england
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Greg Fedder is gay and in love with hIggins son ROSS


I woke up it was the last day of school my name is Ross Higgins I live with my dad and apparently I have a new brother thats coming on a train to live with me and my dad

"Hey get up buddy time to get up" my dad said

"come on can I just die in bed" I asked knowing the answer

"well the sooner you get up the sooner you can get to spend the day with Greg" he said they name of my boyfriend fyI i am gay him and his family just moved to town 9 months ago he has been the best boyfriend ever our family and friends know we have been together for 3 years now ever since his dad Lenny Fedder rented a lake house for fourth of July which is when all of our family and friends go to for fourth of july weekend so back to my world I got up brushed back my hair back and spray dyed it pink and my pink rose's white short sleeve collard shirt and tight whit shirts and white no sock sneakers with a pink flannel shirt tied around my waist I was pretty hot for my age I don't meant to brag Greg is about to be 17 Im about to be sixteen and we both are in the same grade about to be seniors I then got some Oj and my dad got a bear he was on his way to the train we were up early

"hey bud can you please get along with your brother" he said

"sure dad no problem" I said it's just been me and my dad ever since my mom dropped me off and never came back when I was 3 my dad is one of my best friends I walked to Gregs house it was like a half mile away he was worth it when I got their a deer was laving their lawn I then saw Greg his brother sister and Father

"hey babe" greg said first kissing me then wrapping his arms around me his little sister Becky then gave me a hug

"Ross a deer murdered Mr giggles worth" she said

"A deer?" I said

"Yeah we had a really crazy morning she left the door open and a deer came in and he caused may ham" Kethie said

"so how was your morning kid" Mr Fedder asked

"Well my dad is getting a new son today only knowing that his mother hiccuped a lot and well I have to figure out what my dad is going to doMr Fedder" I said sighing into my boyfriends chest

"well you will figure something out and hey call me Lenny" he said

"Goodbye my wonderful children that included you too Ross" Mrs Fedder said driving off into town then Bean and Becy road their Bikes to school

"So uh did fugly dudly and you plan anything for the lake house because this time we rented it for a month its all been planned" he said I replied

"No and hey he is not fugly" I stated as I ruffled my boyfriends hair

"Yeah he is we Fedder men are always fugly but we always get the hot ones Roxane and I you and Gregy" He said as we both blushed the bus came by it was Nick

"How is it going Nick" Lenny said

"my wife is leaving me, after three weeks" Nick said as greg and Kethiee were laughing

"wow three weeks not bad for you what happened" Lenny said

"you had to ask?" I said

"she caught me eating a banana ... with my butt" he said I grabbed my Hand and put it over my mouth in disgust we got on the bus Lenny drove and Nick slipped off his meds we picked up my best friends Charlotte, her brother Andre, and Donna who wore some out of this world shoes I liked them not like this big fat bully looking like some type of white precious he bullied Donna Kethiee tried to stand up for her I was proud of him but unfortunately he was at the mercy of the Bully Andre started to talk to Greg

"so you think your gonna like your job" Andre said to greg

"Job" I said in confusion

"well uh I got a summer job" he said

"why didn't you tell me" I said sadly

"well it was going to be a surprise I start after the trip I wanted to earn money to get that locket you wanted

"aw thanks" I said kissing him on his cheek we got to school I got a text from my dad saying he is going to drop off my new brother at the school even if its the last day and if anything do not in rage him and that he is at the soup kitchen I sat i my class next to Greg that nerdy kid was infront of me and then a big guy come in he has a real mustache and tattoos and a red flannel shirt with sleeves cut off he then walked towards the nerdy kid he was so afraid he put his wallet as a offering but Brandon wanted the seat he got up in a flash and my brother sat down

"Your Brandon right" I asked

"yeah" he replied

"Im your brother" I said he smiled almost seemed human

"I actually always wanted a brother hey you wanna go do something after school I hear theirs a swimming hole" he said

"sorry but maybe these two would like to go with you" I said gesturing to Greg and Andre

"who are they?"he asked

"this is my boyfriend Greg and my friend Andre" I said as they both nervously waved

"Ok" he said the day went by in a flash it was quicker than I expected at then end of the day I kissed Greg and asked him to keep a eye on Brandon Im afraid that he might cause trouble I walked home and I took a nap in relief to that their will be no more school I woke up to some text it was from Greg I called him he asked me to come over to his house for dinner I could not say yes quick enough I then walked to his house and I found that Lenny broke Kethiee's leg this afternoon when playing Football

"so uh tonight we will be having and 80s themed summer party I sort of invited the whole town" Lenny said

"oh I know what I will wear Uncle Jessie from Full house" I said I then went to go to my house to get my outfit ready I found Brandon and my dad ending the sight was great I did not wanna stay their to long so I started to get ready it was like 2 hours till the party I spray dyed my hair black and I but a t-shirt on with black tight pants a leather vest and biker boots I went early Greg would be talking at the ice cream shake when he will start which took a lot of begging pleading so he would be their in like 2 hours THE PARTY WAS AT ITS CLIMAX i WAS HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE I started to sing with charlotte along to the music Greg came by and looked at me and he tripped over a wire causing the music to stop but not mine and Charlottes singing when we noticed the music stopped everyone cheered

"Charlotte Ross where did you to learn how to sing" Charlotte's dad said

"I sing to myself" I stated

"I sing in the shower" Charlotte stated

"well it should stay in the shower cause I got the power me over here looking like rat lower" Bumpty Charlottes first date said

"Bumpty" Charlottes mom said I cut her off saying I got this

"Bumpy shut your mouth before I smack that mohawk into a chin strap" I said

"Whaaaaattttt" Bumpty and his parents said at the same time then I kissed greg we danced but the fun stopped when Frat guys and drunk girls they said that our dads trashed their house and they were hear to get payback

"we may be old" Lenny said

"we may be smelly" My dad said

"we may have a penis!" Mrs. Lamonsoff, Mrs. fedder, and Mrs. Mckenzie and I all said and pointed at my dads body building girlfriend who dressed up as Hulk hogan

"But the only ones getting their ass kicked are you spoiled, privileged, uppity preppy d-bags" Mr Lamonsoff said

"You hear that?" Mr. Mckensie yelled "Now lets get Busy!"

We all screamed following Lenny into Battle we fought I did not care if it was a boy or girl they got some of this

A frat guy approched Greg "yo boomer, Whats up" the frat said

"this!" Greg said Kneeling the guy in the crotch

Another Frat girl who was drunk liked Greg in the Balls and I got angry "Your a traitor Bommer!"

I then smacked her across the face so hard she fell "His name is not Bommer your 2$ hoe bitch" I said kissing greg

"and I love him" I said his eyes went open he put a smile on his face

"I love you too" he replied before kissing me we then admitted our love to each other after the fight I stood over when the party was over I went to the guest Room next to Gregs room and I played in bed when my door opened it was Greg he got under the cover I knew what came next I then kissed him we made sure the door was locked I then went down to his crotch and sucked his foot long cock and when he was rock hard HE WAS GETTING READY TO PUT HIS DICK IN MY virgin ass he hesitated

"you don't have to do this if you don't want to" he said

"I want to I said" he then pushed it it i did not feel pain but pleasure he punted my ass for ten minutes he then took it out and put it in my mouth before cumming and I swallowed his cum he then kissed me and we said i love you to each other and he got some cloths for me and him we then slept together


End file.
